thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yardie Crackhouse with Compound
The Yardie Crackhouse, also known as the Yardie drug factory, is located on Holywell Street off of Worship and is the smaller of the two Yardie Crackhouses. It is is owned by Jamahl and the Yardies. The other larger Yardie Crackhouse is located on Rivington Street. There is a compound just out the back of this warehouse which is also owned by the Yardies. This particular Crackhouse is first seen in a cutscene of Mission 5, Taxi for Mr Chai?. Jake Jolson wants Mark Hammond to go and drop off the dead body of the Triad, Johnny Chai, outside the Siu Fung Restaurant in Chinatown which is owned by them. This will anger the Triads so they will chase after Mark and try to kill him. Jake tells Mark to lure them over to this compound by the Crackhouse and says that he and some of the boys will be there to help him massacre the Triads. Mark believes him but doesn't realise that this compound is actually part of the Yardie Crackhouse which is owned by the Yardies. Mark does this job, and lures the Triads over to the compound where a gang war erupts between the two gangs. This happens in Mission 6, Out of the Frying Pan. Mark takes cover as the two gangs kill each other and then he finishes any gang member left off. After the war is over and all of the gang members have been killed, Mark leaves the compound enraged at Jake and swears to kill Jake for nearly getting him killed. Mark then receives a phone call from Harry who tells him about his next job. This occurs in the opening cutscene from Mission 7, Filthy Business. After Harry explains to Mark what he has to do, Mark grabs a vehicle and escapes the area just as the police arrive to deal with the aftermath of it all. This is the last time the compound and Crackhouse are seen in Mark's story. The Crackhouse later returns in Frank Carter's story in Mission 18, The Vigilante. McCormack has had two rookies called Ryan and Harris case this Crackhouse. Due to their inexperience, the Yardies had captured them and were torturing them for information. After McCormack suspended Frank in the opening cutscene of this mission, Frank is approached by a Policewoman who tells him that they can't get a hold of the rookies. Frank then decides that he is going to go in after them, even though he is suspended. When he arrives, he kills all the Yardies at the Crackhouse and manages to rescue the two rookies who have been badly tortured but are still alive. While Frank rescues them, Mark and the Triads arrive at the compound outside, and the gang war erupts. Frank then shoots his way out of the Crackhouse and escorts the two rookies safely back to the street during Mission 19, Stalking McCormack. As Frank leaves, Mark also leaves the area and police backup arrives to clear up the mess. Frank leaves Harris and Ryan in the safe hands of the police and returns back to Snow Hill Police Station to deal with McCormack. After Frank leaves, the Crackhouse and compound are not seen again. Because all the Yardies at the Crackhouse and compound were killed by the end of ''The Getaway'', and the police had taken over and secured the area, the Yardies lost this hideout once and for all. The police presumably cleared up the mess and made arrangements for the area to be demolished. This is evident in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', as the compound has been completely destroyed and the crackhouse is now eplaced by a Used Car Yard. The dead body of Suzie Hammond from the first game can be found amongst the garbage bags in a room on the ground floor of the old Yardie Crackhouse, behind the Used Car Yard. The open compound next to the Used Car Yard is the place where the results for each Race are shown in the Special Features mode, Race. Mission Appearences *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Out of the Frying Pan *Filthy Business *The Vigilante *Stalking McCormack Category:Interiors Category:Yardies